15 ways to prank make Leo look stupid
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Well it is what the tile say but more are coming
1. Chapter 1

**1. Play Truth or Dare**

**POV:LEO**

"Leo I dare you to go to Octavian judu flip him, run around in circles yelling Octavian wears ducky underpants, than pretend to flip put and kill people with a hammer then fall to the floor and run back in." Thalia said in one breath barely being able to breath at the end of her sentence.

Leo frown. Everyone else was trying to hide their smiles.

Leo made his way to the door.

Everyone followed Leo out.

Leo walked up to Octavian who was standing by the lake.

"Hi Octavian" Leo said.

Octavian looked at him quizzickly.

Leo grabbed Octavian's wrist and tryed to judo flip him.

Because he didn't manage he pushed Octavian into the lake.

Leo than ran in a bunch of circles until he bumped into a group of demi-gods.

He grinned and walked away.

Leo stuck his hand into his tool belt and started running around flinging a hammer.

Leo was screaming "AHHHHHHH!. DIE!

In other words he sounded like Coach Hege.

He then ran to the others.

Everyone was on the floor barley able to breath they were laughing so hard.

Octavian came up soking and actually stared flipping out with a hammer.

Everyone ran back inside. Falling over because they were laughing so much.

"Oh my gods that was so funny I nearly died.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Find a pretty girl and tell to tell him something.**

**POV: Leo**

"Do I still need to?" Drew asked.

"Yes" Percy said "Now go."

Drew walked toward Leo.

"Hi Leo." She said in a friendly voice.

"You look really good today." Drew said trying not to gag while saying it.

Leo gave her a quizzickle look.

"Hey can you do something for me and I will reward you with a kiss. "Drew said barely making out the words.

Leo apparently had problems understanding those words because he looked at her as if she was a rotation pickle or something.

" Could you go tell Chiron that there is giant heep of horse poo and I am going to jump in it, if you don't clean it up." Drew said. " But you have you use my exact words or you won't be rewarded."

She left him there staring at the same spot.

He then walked toward Chiron.

Chrion was talking to a group of Demigods when Leo approached him.

"Hello, can I help you." Chiron asked

"There is a giant heep of horse poo and I am going to jump in it, if you don't clean it up." Leo said.

The demigods he was talking to burst out laughing.

Then Leo realized what he had just said he had been so distracted thinking about how pretty Drew was and how much he wanted a kiss, he haven't really processed what he was saying.

"Oh my gods" he said. He stormed away.

**A few days later**

****The rumor spread about what Leo had said and everyone that past started giggling.

He would never get a kiss now he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay there will be more. it might take a while because I am writing two different story's at the same time.**

****" Are you sure he won't wake up." Percy asked.

"No" Piper said " but if he does I will use charm speak."

They all pulled out colored markers from their pockets.

"Ready".

"Yes" Everyone said.

" I am sick of him pranking us all the time." Frank said.

They all took their colors and started drawing things on Leo's face.

Some rather odd and other things like "Leo loves the ladies" and "Leo sucks and can't use a wrench."

When everyone thought there were done, Leo looked like the magical unicorn shooting rainbows had tied him up and shot him with rainbows.

"Perfect" Percy announced

"Now lets go before he wakes up."

When Frank opened the door Leo began to stir.

Everyone froze.

Leo got got out of bed walked over to Jason and slapped his face.

"Hey" Jason said before noticing he was sleep walking.

He walked around and started slapping everyone there. They all needed to resist saying ow, because the slaps hurt.

When he finished slapping everyone. He started kissing everyone on the cheek.

But when he got to Jason he said "Sorry Mother." And kissed him on the lips.

Then he walked back to bed and put his butt high in the air and started singing twinkle twinkle little star in is sleep.

Jason's face was a mixture between disgust and laughter.

They ran out of the room laughing.

"Too bad no one got that on camera." Hazel said.

"I did" Annabeth said holding up her phone.

"Score" percy said " Annabeth you're the best."

They walked toward Percy cabin, When Leo ran out shouting "I think a rainbow unicorn threw up on me."

"Leo wash it off" Frank said

"I totally thought of that." Leo said.

He walked back in. Everyone burst out laughing again.

Until they heard Leo shout. "Aw my eyes."

"Leo close your eyes when you wash your face." Piper shouted.

Everyone was laughing so hard their eyes were watering.

**Hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW and stuff like that so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah so this one came rather quickly but hope you enjoy it.**

****Leo woke up with a terrible sight, it was his foot.

His foot was covered in makeup. It was pink, Perfect and shiny.

His foot had Neon pink nail polish. Something worse his belt was gone.

In stead a note that said.

_Dear Leo,_

_We have stolen your belt and if you want it back you have to go to the Aphrodite and tell them to make you look like a girl. Otherwise we will burn it, MOOHAHAHAHAHA! (No I am not a cow)_

Leo ran out and started screaming. He ran through cabin, then spun in a big circle and fell flat on his face.

When Leo screamed he thought it was a manly scream but, in fact it was a very high pitch scream. So if no one saw it was Leo you would think it was one of the Aphrodite kids that broke a finger nail.

The kids that past him started giggling because he was wearing teddy bear P.J's.

He got up and walked toward the Aphrodite cabin. He stepped in and everyone started laughing. He walked up to a couple girls and said " I need you to make me look like a girl.

"Why" They asked

"Costume Party." Leo said quickly.

Everyone started pulling out makeup, Wigs, Cloths, clothes.

They started applying makeup and washing him off, painting his nails, Curling the wigs, trying different outfits.

When they were done Leo had a white top and shorts with flip flops. He had long curly hair and layers of makeup.

Leo walked over to percy's table. They all said " Who are you."

" It's me Leo."

Annabeth was holding a camera and said " Look at this funny picture." when she said that, they both started laughing. What Leo didn't know was that she was actually taking a picture of him.

" Why " Hazel asked.

" They were gonna burn my belt." He said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Some how Leo got through the day. He was so happy when he could go to sleep because that meant that he could finally take of the makeup.

When he woke up the next morning, everyone started laughing at him when he walked past them. Just then he saw a poster wit him as a girl on one side and him as normal Leo on the other. There were huge bold Letters saying "THIS GIRL IS LEO!."

Oh my Gods Leo thought but at least he got his belt back.


End file.
